


I'm Here (Arms Open and Waiting)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Our little lost lesbian, finds her way to just where she needs to be, fluff and cuteness, snuggles ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate is feeling a little lost after the events surrounding the Founding Stone and finds her way to Pentangle's and into Pippa's arms.





	I'm Here (Arms Open and Waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the new series yet, and want to get all the unfinished stories I have posted before I do. More fluff to follow!

Hecate touched down in the grounds of Pentangle’s Academy, dismounting slowly.  She still wasn’t entirely sure why she was there, only that she hadn’t been able to settle at Cackle’s, pacing her rooms and the halls for what felt like hours before deciding a flight might clear her head.  That some distance from the previously ice covered grounds might alleviate some of her tension.

It hadn’t been her intention to fly and far as she had, and certainly not to come to Pentangle’s.  If she were honest with herself, she felt a little foolish, standing before the splendid castle.  She was just about to mount her broom once more when she spotted a tell-tale shimmer of pink a few feet away.

“Hecate?”

She looked up as Pippa appeared, her hair in a loose ponytail and wrapped in a pink fluffy robe, evidently ready for bed.

She opened her mouth to answer, but found that the words simply wouldn’t come.

Pippa didn’t seem to mind as she stepped forward and took Hecate’s free hand, smiling softly.  “Shall I transfer us to my rooms?”

Hecate nodded dumbly, letting Pippa’s magic wash over her.  As they rematerialized in the surprisingly sedate suite of rooms, the darker haired witch let Pippa take her broom and stow it away before returning to carefully remove her travelling cloak. 

“No gloves?”

“No.  I…I wanted to be able to feel everything,” she replied, frowning at her own words, realising they didn’t quite convey her meaning.  She watched as Pippa gently took both her hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

“I heard about the founding stone,” said the blonde.  “I thought it was some sort of terrible joke.  But it wasn’t, was it?”

Hecate shook her head.  “The ice was everywhere.  It was so cold…”

“Oh, Hiccup…I tried to mirror call you when I heard, but you must have been on your broom by then.”  Pippa steered the other witch to her couch, guiding her to sit before shifting her attention to the fire.  A swift wave of her hand had the flames leaping from the grate, instantly warming the room.  She took the blanket from the back of the couch, arranging it around the other witch’s shoulders.  “I’ll be back in a moment.  I’m just going to fetch us some tea.”

Toying with the edge of the soft throw blanket Pippa had arranged around her shoulders, Hecate’s frown returned.  Pippa was being far too kind for her having just turned up out of the blue, inarticulate and inconveniencing her. 

“Here we are,” smiled Pippa as she returned, tea in hand.  She carefully passed Hecate her mug, before settling in next to her on the couch, tucking her feet under her.  “Is it a silly question to ask how you are?”

Frown still firmly in place, Hecate lowered her gaze to her tea.  “I…it’s a question I wish I could answer.”  She turned to look at the blonde next to her, who was still regarding her with a soft smile.  “I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

Reaching out, Pippa put a gentle hand on Hecate’s arm, her thumb stroking over the thick fabric of her dress.  “Whatever the reason, it’s wonderful to see you.”

“Is it?”  Hecate shook her head.  “Sorry, I’m not being very good company.  Even by my standards.”  Her magic felt prickly under her skin as she shifted restlessly where she sat. 

“You know it’s okay to not be all right, don’t you?” asked Pippa after a few moments.  “You’ve been through a lot this term already, even before today.  It’s bound to have taken its toll.”

Blinking to keep the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling, Hecate shook her head.  “I’m fine.  I just…”

“It’s only me here, Hiccup,” said Pippa.  “You don’t have to pretend to be strong with me.  You can just be…whatever you need to be.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“I should…I think I should go,” said Hecate, her voice wavering, not at all as strong as she would like. 

“Oh,” said Pippa.  “I mean if you think that’s best then, of course.  But you’re more than welcome to stay.”  She could see the emotional turmoil play out on Hecate’s face.  Stay or go.  Taking a chance, she placed her own mug on the coffee table and gently relieved Hecate of hers.  Moving slowly, she shifted on the couch until she could reach out and take the other woman in her arms.

She felt Hecate stiffen in her hold, but she didn’t let immediately let go.  Instead, she maintained the gentle pressure, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the other witch begin to relax into the embrace. 

“I could stay for a while.”

Pippa smiled at the words that were mumbled into her neck.  “As long as you want to.”  She pulled back slightly.  “How about we take your hair down?  It must be pinching by now.  You could even borrow something a little more comfortable to wear, if you like.”

Hesitating, Hecate finally nodded.  “That might be nice.”  She paused, unconsciously playing with the end of the tie holding Pippa’s robe closed.  “Would it be encroaching too much to ask if I might stay the night?”  Her mind was far from settled, but she found herself reluctant to leave.  She always had been, when it came to Pippa.

“Of course it wouldn’t,” smiled the blonde.  “You’re more than welcome.  You know that by now, I hope?”  She took in the other woman’s shy blush, taking pity on her as she leant in and pressed a kiss to quickly pinking cheek.  “Why don’t I go and find something a little more comfortable for you and you can call Ada?  Let her know you won’t be back this evening?”

Hecate nodded, watching as the blonde retreated to her bed chambers with a smile and another kiss to her cheek before shifting to sit in front of the large mirror Pippa kept in her office for business calls.  Ada answered after only a few moments, clearly having transferred the call to her personal mirror in her chambers. 

“Hello Hecate,” she smiled.  “What can I do for you?”

“You’ve gathered I’m not at Cackle’s,” started Hecate, averting her gaze shyly. 

Ada smiled warmly.  She was glad Hecate had reached out to someone after the day’s events.  “I hoped you might be heading to Pentangle’s when I saw you take off this evening.”

Hecate frowned, looking up.  She hadn’t realised Ada had saw her leave.  “I’m sorry, I should have said something before departing.  Though I admit, I didn’t have any particular destination in mind at the time.”

“Don’t be silly.  You’re free to come and go as you please,” said Ada.  “I’m pleased you settled on a destination.  I hope you don’t intend on flying back tonight at such an hour.”

Feeling her cheeks warm in a blush, Hecate shook her head.  “No.  I was calling to ask if you wouldn’t mind if I perhaps returned tomorrow.  First thing, to help with the students, of course.”

Ada waved off her concern.  “It’s the weekend tomorrow, Hecate.  Most of the students are heading home for a weekend with their family after recent events and for those that are staying I’ve planned some silly little activities for to keep us all amused and in good spirits.  Miss Drill, Miss Bat and I are more than capable of handling them.  You stay and enjoy your weekend.  I know Miss Pentangle will be glad of the time with you.”  She paused, watching the shy smile bloom on her friend’s face.  She had once hoped that smile might be aimed at her one day, but had long since accepted that they were only ever meant to be friends.  Hecate’s heart, it seemed, had always belonged to another, and she was glad to see it in safe hands.  “She can’t seem to help talking about you any time we speak.”

“You’re sure you don’t need me?”

With a warm smile, Ada spoke.  “I’ll always need you, Hecate.  The school would fall to bits without you, but I’m sure we can muddle through for a couple of days while we all take the time to take care of ourselves, for a change.”

Hecate nodded.  “If you do need me, you know where to reach me.”

“I do,” agreed Ada.  “Now don’t keep Miss Pentangle waiting.  And do pass on my good wishes.”

“I will,” said the darker haired witch.  “Thank you, Ada.”

“There are no thanks necessary,” said Ada softly.  “Goodnight, Hecate.”

“Goodnight, Ada,” replied Hecate before touching the glass to end their call.  Standing she subconsciously brushed down her dress before heading back through to Pippa’s living quarters, pulling the office door closed behind her.  She smiled softly on seeing a pair of worn pink pyjama bottoms adorned with cartoon unicorns and old Weirdsister’s College t-shirt laid out for her.  They were far from her usual nightwear, but the soft fabric was comforting.  The fact they were Pippa’s even more so.  A flick of her wrist had her dress draped over the back of the nearby armchair, with her shoes tucked neatly beneath, before she pulled on the borrowed items, her fingers tracing the pattern of the slightly faded fabric. 

“I didn’t think you’d be done talking to Ada so quickly,” said Pippa as she appeared back in her chambers in her signature pink shimmer, two mugs in hand.  “Are those okay for you?  I have other things, closer to what you usually wear, if you’d prefer?  I just…”

Hecate managed a proper smile for the first time that day.  “You chose well.  It’s…nice to be able to wear your things.  It feels…intimate in a different way.” 

Stepping closer to the darker haired witch, Pippa pressed a kiss to her cheek and one of the mugs into her hands.  “Dark chocolate cocoa, just as you like it.  It felt like tonight called for it.”

She guided the taller witch back to her couch in front of the fire, tucking herself into the corner before tugging Hecate down to join her until she was safely nestled between the blonde’s legs, laying back against her chest. 

“Thank you.”

Pippa nuzzled against her love’s temple.  “It’s only some hot chocolate, Hiccup.”

“I don’t mean for that.  I mean for tonight, for…for understanding what I needed even when I didn’t,” said Hecate, turning her head to look back at the blonde.

The other woman merely smiled.  “I’m just glad you’re starting to believe me when I say sometimes all you need is a hug.”

Hecate shook her head.  “it’s not the hug I needed.  It was you.“  She paused, taking time to take a sip of her cocoa, which true to Pippa’s word, was precisely how she liked it.  A rich dark chocolate.  Not too sweet.  Not too bitter.  “You make me feel safe.  Like I can stop being Miss Hardbroom without everything falling to pieces.  Without falling to pieces myself.”

Pippa was glad Hecate wasn’t looking at her as she felt tears gather in her eyes at the words of the woman in her arms.  “I’m glad you feel you can be yourself with me.”  She tightened the arm around Hecate’s waist.  “I love you, Hiccup.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak,” came the quiet reply, a cool hand coming to rest atop her own.  “I’d be lost without you.”

“I’m glad we found each other again,” said Pippa.  She was surprised to feel the darker haired witch chuckle against her.  “Hiccup?”

“I’m sorry,” said Hecate, recovering herself.  “I was just thinking that we actually have Mildred Hubble of all people to thank for that.”

The blonde smiled.  “See, she’s not as hopeless as you often lament she is.”

“She has her moments of brilliance,” agreed Hecate, turning her head seeking a kiss.  Her lips curved up in the hint of a smile as soft pink lips pressed against her own.  “Something which I deny if you ever decide to tell her.”

Pippa chuckled against the other witch’s lips, leaning in to steal another kiss.  “I won’t have to.  You’ll tell her yourself, one day.”

Hecate let out a snort as she shuffled slightly to get more comfortable in the blonde’s embrace, feeling her magic settle as she did.  “I’m more likely to dance naked in the moonlight.”

“You forget, Hiccup,” smirked the blonde.  “I’ve had you under the stars.  Just in a difference kind of dance.”

“No one would ever believe you,” argued the other witch, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  “Only you get to see me like that.  And like this.”

“The biggest compliment you could ever pay me.”


End file.
